<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood donation by Weddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755562">Blood donation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy'>Weddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know how it is in your country but I hope it is better, It's just a rant against French laws, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months, it's nothing, it goes quickly. But for some people, four months is a difference to others, a sad discrimination that hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan (mentioned) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood donation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donate blood is easy. We go to the hospital, the doctor or nurse takes the blood, we stay half an hour to rest a little and we can leave. It's simple, quick and it helps people. Barry tries to donate a minimum of three times a year, although his Speedster metabolism might allow him to donate more.</p><p><br/>
And this week, the Central City Hospital is doing a blood drive. And as always, Barry waited for his day off to come, be useful without necessarily being a hero. In addition, Hal has gone to patrol Coast City, the brown won't be back for two hours - if all goes well-, which leaves plenty of time for the blonde to donate blood, go home and prepare something for their day between lovers. Maybe they'll go for a walk or maybe they'll just cuddle and laugh on the couch ? Barry was imagining lots of perfect programs with his partner as the waiting room he was in gradually emptied. maybe Hal will be more in the mood for cuddling in their bed ? The blonde blushes at the thought, he still finds it hard to believe he's dating the great Hal Jordan. And yet, they've had this relationship for seven months.</p><p><br/>
Barry's thoughts are immersed in memories of those seven months when a nurse comes to pick him up, and it is with joy of heart that he follows her to a small quiet room where a doctor, who the blond knows very well, will take blood from him.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Barry Allen, still present for the date from what I see !"</strong> Saluted the doctor, a young man the same age as Barry, black hair, brown eyes full of kindness and a smile as bright as those in the toothpaste ads.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Hello Max, and yes, I won't miss this for nothing in the world."</strong> The blond replied laughing, shaking the brunette's hand before going to sit on the consultation chair, pulling up his sleeve while Max prepared the syringes.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"And I'm not going to complain! There aren't many people like you, most think our blood supply is bottomless, that we don't need more donors."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Are people perhaps misinformed, or do they not have enough time? Maybe there are even a lot of benelophobic people in Central ?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Ahah, you will never change, always to excuse others."</strong> Max laughed, making a tourniquet on Barry's arm. <strong>"Damn man, go sunbathe! I can already see your veins ! Dracula ! Isn't your girlfriend taking you out, she social no ? Besides, you proposed to her in marriage ? Because the last time I left Central, you were having great love with ... Iris, right ?"</strong></p><p><br/>
<strong>"We broke up a little over a year ago. On good terms."</strong> The blonde laughed awkwardly when he saw Max's surprised look, it's true that the last time they saw each other, Barry was only talking about the redhead. <strong>"But don't worry about my tan, my boyfriend is Californian, and he intends to get me to the beach as soon as possible."</strong></p><p><br/>
<strong>"Boyfriend ?"</strong> Repeated the doctor.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Yeah, we've been together for seven months. You should stop by the house so I can introduce him to you, I'm sure you'd get along with Hal."</strong> Barry was beaming at the thought of introducing his friend to Hal, but he frowned when he saw the sad look Max was giving him.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"There is a problem ?"</strong> He asked, suddenly distressed by what his friend might say.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Me, no, I'm very happy for you Barry but ... ."</strong> The brunette lowered his eyes, seeming ashamed of the rest of his sentence. <strong>"But I'm going to have to ask you the last time you had sex with your boyfriend, and if he's the only one."</strong></p><p><br/>
Barry didn't answer, didn't react to the question, he was too shocked for that. Why asked him that ? He had never had such questions before. And Max seemed well aware of the blond's questions, so he answered them.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"It's absolutely not against you Barry, believe me that if I could I wouldn't make a difference, but the laws aren't like that, unfortunately." </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>"What ?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
The doctor sighed sadly, removing the tourniquet, guessing that he couldn't take his friend's blood.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"As you said earlier, people are not well informed about donating blood. There are stupid laws that don't put sexuals orientations on the same level. Taking your case as an example, if you had been still with Iris as your only sexual partner, you could have donated blood now. If you had had multiple partners, you would have had to not have sex for four months, just in case, with communicable diseases ect."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>"But I only have one partner, what difference does it make if it's a man ?!"</strong> Barry interrupted him.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Nothing, it changes absolutely nothing! But the leaders are still too stupid to understand that. You could give me your immunization and screening sheets, tell me that you only share your bed with this man, that won't change a thing. I should still ask you if you've had sex in the past four months, and if so, you won't be able to donate blood. I'm sorry Barry, sincerely."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Barry glared at Max, slowly processing all the information despite his speed, his friend resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Often people let off steam after this kind of announcement so if you want to ... ."</strong> </p><p><br/>
<strong>"It's not your fault."</strong> Barry replied automatically, he was not angry, but sad and disappointed. Hospitals need blood and he is prevented from donating his blood just because he shares his bed with a man. <strong>"Well, I will be back in four months."</strong> He stood up, rolled down his sleeve and greeted Max quickly.</p><p><br/>
<strong>"If you don't come back I will understand."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Barry claimed he would come as he left the room. After all, it's only been four months, Hal's been on a mission for much longer than that, Barry just needs to explain to him, the brunette will certainly understand. But Barry won't be able to donate as much blood as before if there is to be four months of abstinence. </p><p><br/>
Leaving the hospital, the blonde told himself that ultimately, donate blood is difficult.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shouldn't write about it but recently some stupid laws were passed by the French government and it... inspired me. In France, before 2016, a homosexual or bisexuxel man was not allowed to donate blood. After 2016, they were not to have sex for 12 months. 12 months. A whole fucking year.  And now the politicians didn't have the idea to take away these stupid discriminatory laws, they just shortened them to 4 months. Yeeeaaah...<br/>Sorry if the subject doesn't seem important to you, I guess I wrote this to let off steam.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>